


The Flower of Friendship

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short addition scene for S1, Ep 7, 'The War Prayer.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower of Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sinclair pressed the chime for Ivanova's quarters and waited, pulling uncomfortably at his jacket as he did so. Usually, wearing his dress uniform made him feel proud, knowing what he'd accomplished for Earth, but that evening, it just made him feel uncomfortable and dirty.

A wary 'Come' made Sinclair bring his thoughts back to the present and he stepped into the room as the door swung open. Ivanova, seeing him behind her in the mirror, turned, a small furrow appearing on her forehead.

"Commander. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Unsure what to do with his hands, Sinclair just thrust them into his pockets, wishing, for once, that he wasn't wearing the uniform. He had a feeling Ivanova needed a friend, not a commanding officer, but whether she would accept him in such a role was a different matter entirely.

"Commander?" Ivanova asked. "Are you still with us?"

Sinclair smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with tonight."

Ivanova stared. "The only way you'll get Malcolm is with my help. Whether I'm alright with that or not doesn't matter. I will not have him and the Home Guard ruining all our hard work here. Sir," she added belatedly.

"I thought you might say that, but I had to be sure," Sinclair replied, his smile growing with warmth and pride. "Turning in someone you're close to…."

"We're not that close," Ivanova said quickly. "Once, yes, but my career comes first. It always has and it always will."

"I understand. Is he picking you up?"

Ivanova nodded. "Shortly, Commander, so you'd better leave. This is our one chance to nail the Home Guard. Let's not lose it."

"Agreed." Sinclair turned to leave, but looked back before the door opened. "Susan, if you've got any misgivings about this at any time, just tell me. I'm sure we'll make it work without you, and I'll understand if you don't want to follow through with it."

"Are you questioning my integrity, sir?" Ivanova asked sharply.

"Of course not. I think you're one of the best damned officers I've ever had the pleasure of serving with, but this is personal for you," Sinclair replied gently. "I know you said you wanted to be there when we take them down, but you don't have to do this." At Ivanova's stony silence, the Commander realised he had overstepped some invisible line and he wasn't sure how to make things right again. "I'll let you finish getting ready, Lieutenant Commander. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Commander."

Her voice made him turn once again. "Yes, Lieutenant Commander?"

"I…understand that you're only trying to…protect me," she said quietly. "And I appreciate that. You're a fine commanding officer and I'm very proud to serve with you. And maybe one day…I'll be able to call you a friend. But right now, sir, I need you to be Commander Sinclair because I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with anything else."

Sinclair smiled. "Understood. But if you ever need that friend, any time at all, you know where to find me." He noticed the rose stood in the trash and bent to retrieve it. "Don't take it out on the flower, Susan," he said, handing it to her. "It's not its fault."

"No, but what it represents…."

"…Is friendship," Sinclair finished for her. "From me to you."

Ivanova couldn't help but smile. "Commander. You really shouldn't have. People will start to talk."

Sinclair mock glared. "Think of it this way - if Malcolm sees it in the trash, he'll start to smell a rat, and we don't want that, do we?"

"No, sir."

"Good. So put it in some water and I'll be back tomorrow to check it's still alive," Sinclair said, smiling back.

"Yes, sir," Ivanova replied. "And…thank you, Commander."

Sinclair inclined his head. "I'll see you at the reception."

FIN


End file.
